The Familiar of the demon
by The Freedom Writer Of Anime
Summary: Tired of being called a zero, Louise is determined to summon the most amazing familiar, but she ends up getting a useless human! She believes that all hope is lost... But could this human—This 'Hiraga Saito'—be more than meets the eye? A haughty demon master and a naïve human familiar. Destruction is guaranteed. WARNING: Demon AU reboot!


**Author's long note/heads-up: This story will take place in Halkeginia in an AU setting, instead of being housed by human mages, it will be demon mages/commoners instead, and the elves are replaced by humans, so pretty much everything's changed with the exception from slightly following the canon.**

**Be warned though that the Louise here is more violent and more of a slave driver, but is still the tsundere we all love (and hate), and I just hope I can keep her somewhat in character and almost all of the characters are OOC; Kirche being more perverted (understatement?), Siesta being more than just suggestive to Saito, Fouqette being more ruthless though more careless, Tiffania will be, well you can guess :), Tabitha will be more quiet lol, Henrietta having a back-bone, etc. Take note that even though they are demons and have uncontrolled hormones (mostly depicted in horror movies), they still have manners since they're nobles and have moral codes of that which are similar to humans i.e same sex marriage is illegal but not totally unacceptable and same goes for polygamy, Noble/Military code of honor, etc. And it will follow the anime more and little bit from the Light Novel's since the author died (rest in peace Noboru-sensei and continue ZnT in heaven), but I'm not following the canon much either since I haven't watch/read ZnT for a long time, so I'll make the flow of my story sort of independent from the original.**

**And guess what! I even included haki ("will power" or "the will") from One Piece! All types will be included as I didn't want to underpower the humans here, and Saito has it too, but I excluded the devil fruits to make humans more 'human'. There will be haki for the demons too, but any of these won't come until later on.**

**I know you'll find it quite strange that I added an ability (haki) from another fandom (One Piece)and implemented it here and maybe you'll think I should've made this a cross-over instead, but it's either because I didn't want to underpower the humans or that I love One Piece too much. It's mostly the latter though and since this is a fanfic, screw the plot of physics! …If that made any sense at all.**

**And also, Thanks to MySadistChibi, HeroR, dying-flare, TheVictor, and Mugiwara N0 luffy! They inspired me to write this story!**

**Let's just hope that it would not be crappy, don't expect it to be high quality because you'll only be disappointed. Updates are random, you may expect to get a chapter every week or it might even take** **_months (_don't worry, I'll try to update frequently) since I did this to practice my writing.**

**I'll keep the story rated T, even if there are sexual innuendos. Don't worry! This fic won't go to the M category.**

**Read the Q/A's (questions/answers) at the end of the chapter, thank you :)**

**Special thanks to rain stops goodbye! She helped me with this fic! edit and stuff, so check out her stories! but She doesn't write for this fandom though :advertisement:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero. Noboru-sensei, I hope you can see this fanfic and may you keep on rocking the world of ZnT in heaven! and I don't own any elements that came from One Piece!**

'_thoughts'_

"**spells/very angry/highlight"**

**"VERY VERY ANGRY"**

"speaking"

"(speaking with language barrier)"

'**_chanting spells mentally' (if I would ever use this)_**

**"La muerte [1]" words or foreign words that'll be shown at the foot notes in the end of the chapter_  
_**

**After that long Author's Note, let us begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Human Familiar**

* * *

_Why did it come to this?_

_She believed that it will be her time, the time to achieve what she really wanted._

_Acknowledgement._

_Her classmates would finally stop mocking and looking down upon her but right now, that wasn't the case._

_It's not fair!_

_She couldn't believe it, she wished that she never even did the summoning ritual. Her classmates were laughing at her misfortune and at her. She kept her eyes focused on the** trash** in front of her._

_My familiar is..._

_'A human! A insignificant and lowly creature!'_

_"What's your name mongrel?" Louise demanded in a low voice, glaring at the fallen boy._

_The human looked at her with confusion etched on his face,"Eto... Do you know where I am-"_

_"Your name!" Louise yelled, her pink eyes glowing with fury, while the boy jumped at her sudden outburst._

_"H-huh? I umm, I'm ***** ******" the boy hesitantly replied, hoping not to anger the pink headed stranger even more._

_'Hiragasaito...?' Was that even a name? Or just some back-water word from the human language? No, he seemed to be able to speak their language but it was peppered with words she couldn't understand... It must be from the human language._

_Her eyes narrowed as she observed the boy. From his movements to his clothes, it was glaring obvious what he was. He's a commoner. A human commoner._

_'Great. Just great,_' _Louise sighed miserably. She summoned something that might even be worse than an insect._ _'Why did it have to be a human?! And it's a commoner too!' She thought with exasperation. Her demon ancestors are probably laughing along with her classmates right now._

_"Louise the Zero! Congrats! You summoned the most amaaaaazing familiar!" A voice taunted from behind her. A chorus of voices soon followed, crowing about her latest "achievement"._

_Stop it!_

_There must have been some mistake! She kept bringing shame and embarrassment to her family... This was her last chance to prove herself! But now..._

_"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!?" Louise wailed._

* * *

Louise awoke with a violent jolt, sending both her blanket and pillow to the floor. She was sweating and panting and had trails of dried tears on her cheeks.

'I_t was only a dream, yeah, just a bad dream!'_ She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

Taking the time to think straight, she looked out her window.

_'It wasn't real, thank goodness!' _She breathed in relief.

But she couldn't take the image of the boy from her dream out of her head, it seemed too _real_. It was vague and groggy, but she could remember the boy sporting a strange blue cloak and black pants, having a head full of black hair, which looked tamed yet wild at the same time.

And he was a _human._

She shivered at the thought. She had her fair share of nightmares, dreading every night that she'll never be successful but this in particular was the worst.

'_I need to be positive! There's no way that can happen!' _She scolded herself internally. She was still in doubt, but it wasn't the time to be pondering on a dream! She had other worries to attend to.

Louise stood up, and went to see her face in the mirror. She had dark purple rings under her eyes, and her long pink hair was a mess!

Grabbing a comb from the desk, she began brushing her hair.

Louise wasn't a morning person, and given that she hasn't slept well these past few days due to excitement and anxiety, and especially after that _nightmare_, she more or else looked like a zombie.

And that it was the springtime familiar summoning today. The source of all her anxiety. Today, she willl prove to all her peers that she is no zero, that she won't be a disappointment and she will finally get a strong and fierce familiar! A familiar to prove that she wasn't a failure. She would finally get the acknowledgement and the praise she deserves and be the respected mage she always wanted to be.

She hoped.

Let the Dark Lords be damned if she doesn't.

* * *

Louise Le Blanc De la Valliere was the type to never give up, even if it meant one mistake could blow up in her face.

She wouldn't want to disappoint her parents and siblings, who were_ successful… _and she was a **_magica daemonibus _[1],** a very renowned and high ranking demon, she wasn't like those **_Privatus Dæmonium _[2] **or a **_Hominis _****[3]**

She was always made fun of by her classmates, due to her tendency to cause explosions when attempting to cast even the simplest spells. Just yesterday, she caused another explosion during her class that was heard and felt throughout the academy. How did it happen? You see, the poor new teacher, Mrs. Chevruse, asked Louise to demonstrate to the class how to make stone into brass, to which everyone in the class protested. Mrs. Chevruse being unaware about Louise's reputation, paid no heed to the their warnings, She didn't see what was coming and the rest was history. Louise was forced to clean her classroom, _again._ She promised to try and not cause trouble next time. Another horrible first impression.

'_I just hope I don't mess up today,' _Louise thought to herself, ignoring the whispers and occasional glances coming from the passing students in the hall, probably gossiping about what happened yesterday.

_'It's not my fault my spells always explode. It just…happens.'_

Why? She always thought that always practicing would help but even to this day, she still makes huge mistakes when doing even easy tasks. Why was she born a failure? What was her purpose? If she could only blow everything up then why bother putting her in this world where she could only cause destruction? Would it have been better if she was a human or some other lowly creature?

She immediately shook her head. She needed to stop thinking like that!

She should picture her goal and work on getting to it. She just wanted everyone to acknowledge her, not as a zero, but as someone who is capable, even if she wasn't as great as her parents and siblings

She was snapped out of her thoughts and frowned when she saw someone walking her way.

"Kirche..." Louise growled, glaring at a tanned, red-haired, red eyed and busty girl wearing the same uniform as her. Kirche.

Louise hated her with a passion, especially when it came to assets

"Well, if it isn't the zero! Hope you don't mess up today!" The tanned beauty said with a wink, annoying Louise.

"Shut up, Verbst! I will get a familiar that's better than yours!" Louise yelled

"I wouldn't count on it. I bet it will just be one of your signature explosions." Kirche teased with a smirk, infuriating Louise even more.

'_Ignore her, Louise, there'll be a time when you'll make them all beneath you.' _She assured to herself.

Louise didn't say anything and just stormed off. '_Just you wait! I'm going to get the strongest and most beautiful familiar!'_

* * *

_'This is it!'_ Louise thought to herself, half excited and half anxious as her whole class made their way to the school yard. Kirche gave her a mocking grin, which Louise ignored.

"Okay, class! For today, you'll be performing the spring familiar summoning ritual and remember you can only do this once and you cannot re-do the summoning." Colbert, her professor, explained.

"So please come over here..." Colbert began, calling a student from the front row.

* * *

Louise tried her best not to look like she was intimidated.

'_A dragon!'_ Louise gaped. Her jaw would've dropped if her laws of physics allowed her to. Louise stared in awe at some of her classmates' familiars. One of her classmates, Tabitha, even summoned a dragon as her familiar.

All her classmates had a worthy and beautiful familiar!

'_And that accursed Verbst summoned a fire salamander!' _

"Hey zero! I just hope you can summon something even greater than mine!" A blonde boy crowed.

"Shut it, Guiche! The familiar you summoned looks like an oversized rat to me!" Louise shot back with a scowl.

"It's a mole! A mole! And nothing is more marvelous than my lovely Verdandi!" Guiche yelled back defensively, hugging the oversized mole as he scurried away into a corner.

Louise decided to just stay quiet for now. Watching her classmates summon something _unique _and then rubbing it on her face or just mock her silently with their disapproving looks can get pretty tiring AND annoying.

But she had to admit, the familiars they summoned were all powerful and beautiful. Louise just hoped that she would summon something to outmatch her classmates. After all, if her familiar turned out to be something embarrassing and weak, it would destroy her last piece of pride left and her will to live.

"Zero! I just hope you can summon a maaaarvelous familiar like my own." Kirche taunted, hugging her familiar to her chest, while the pinkette just rolled her eyes and ignored her

'_I'll definitely get the strongest and most beautiful familiar! Just you wait, Verbst! All of you will cower in fear and respect before my familiar!'_

* * *

**-somewhere else, Earth, Tokyo Japan-**

Saito Hiraga always wanted an easy life.

Despite growing up in a middle class family, having average to low grades, barely has any friends, being a closet otaku and laughing stock of his own neighborhood by causing mischief, he really didn't care.

He only wanted to have fun, be free, and do whatever he wants, without having any restraints or limitations.

But today just wasn't his lucky day.

"I can't believe my laptop can't be repaired!" The black haired boy whined, walking down the streets with a sad expression, "And I just wasted my money for nothing! I just hope I can get my parents to give me more money." Saito said, comically shedding tears while patting his now empty wallet.

Now he can't watch his favorite anime or even surf the web! Sighing, he continued walking down the streets when he saw something very peculiar.

A floating, green object

'_Huh? What's that thing over there?' _He thought, curiously staring at a floating, green, oval-shaped object in the middle of the street.

'_Looks like one of those portals I see in anime and manga.' _Saito mused, slowly approaching the mysterious object.

_'It really is floating!'_ Saito looked in shock, he thought he was just imagining it! He glanced at the people who passed by and realized none of them could see it except him. Strange.

It also had weird pentagram markings under it, like the ones from a occult show he saw in TV.

With curiosity getting the better of him, Saito poked the surface of the object with his index finger and then found he was unable to pull away!

'_What the?! I'm stuck!'_ Saito panicked, and mustered all his strength to pull himself out, which proved to be useless.

"Help! Someone help me!" Saito screamed, yelling at everybody who passed by, but no one seemed to notice him.

It's like they couldn't even hear or see him!

Despite his best efforts, half of his body was now sucked into the strange object. And he didn't even get the chance to repair his laptop!

Now his whole body was inside this strange thing! Saito screamed, falling down into endless darkness.

_"My beautiful and powerful familiar! Answer to my guidance and appear!" _A female voice echoed through the darkness, but Saito ignored it.

"This can't be happening!"

Before he could comprehend what was going on, an explosion engulfed him

His day just got worse...

* * *

"Way to go zero!" Kirche said, dusting off her clothes.

"I knew this would happen!" A random student from behind exclaimed

Louise, who was the one who caused the explosion and was at the center of it, was somehow unscathed.

'_Well, would you look at that… I guess I'm a zero after a-' _before she could finish her thoughts, she heard someone scream.

"Look over there!" Louise looked toward the direction her classmate was pointing to, and was shocked of what she saw.

Non-slitted eyes, no horns or pointed ears, weird clothing, unusual skin tone, unknown scent, which means…

'_A human!' _

And to Louise's absolute shock, it was the same human from her dream! The weird clothes, the blue jacket and black pants, spiky hair and black eyes, it all fits! The same boy actually appeared before her!

The new comer rubbed his head

"(That hurt!)" The boy grunted.

"A language barrier?" A student asked.

The students prepared their wands, waiting for the human to strike.

"Stand back students, especially you Louise. It would be bad if the familiar you summoned can use 'willpower' " Professor Colbert warned and took out his wand.

The black haired boy slowly stood up, making the students tense.

"Will he use 'will power'?"

"Is he going to fight the professor?"

"That zero summoned a human!"

"..."

The boy looked very confused, as if he couldn't understand them.

"(Hey, I'm sorry, but where am I?)" The boy asked, taken aback by his foreign surroundings and by the strange people holding sticks.

The mages, did not understand a single thing the boy said.

"What kind of language is_ it _using? I don't think humans speak such a language!"

"Did that zero just summon a commoner human?"

"He doesn't look tough to me."

"Is it even a human?"

While her classmates continued to spout comments about the human boy, Louise was feeling a plethora of emotions and looked to Professor Colbert with pleading eyes.

"Professor, can I redo the summoning? Please? It's just a small mistake!"

The bald professor shook his head, "I'm sorry Louise. This is a sacred ritual, you can only do it once even if the familiar you summoned is considered a taboo." Professor Colbert said consolingly.

Louise immediately became silent and stared at the black haired human.

'_Is this some kind of sick joke?'_

Louise felt her world crumbling into pieces. Then a solution dawned to her, though it may not be the best...

'_I should kill** it**!'_

"**Puissance flamboyant, flammes de la passion, donne-moi la force de vaincre mon ennemi! [4]**"

"**Fireball!**" She yelled, but instead an explosion happened.

"Are you trying to kill us zero?!" One of her classmates yelled.

"Have you gone insane?!" Another added.

Louise ignored her classmates' protests and now glared at the boy.

After years of constant torment, humiliation from her classmate and hard work she put in, this is what she gets?

A human she dreamt about?!

She felt the irony of the situation weighing down upon her.

"You lowly creature! I should get rid of you!" Louise hissed, her pink eyes glowing with fury. She aimed her wand at him once again.

She was about to chant a spell again when Colbert intervened.

"That's enough!"

"But professor-"

"I said enough's enough!" Colbert ordered. Louise complied, grumbling.

Seeing that the boy was harmless, the professor bellowed, "Now continue the ritual!"

Louise was about to protest, but was silenced her professor's strict gaze.

She approached the shaken and scared boy, whose body was bruised and clothes torn due to Louise's explosion.

"Stand human." She demanded.

"(What?)" the boy asked confused.

'_This mongrel can't even speak Halkeginian!'_

Was this really the same human from her dream?

"Whatever, just hold still and you should be grateful about this since it's not everyday humans such as yourself get a chance like this." Louise said, her face was a few meters away, and despite her reservations about him and the situation, her cheeks had a tinge of red.

"**Mon nom est Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, le Pentagone qui régit les cinq puissances ... [5]**"

"**…Give this person your blessing, and bind him as my familiar!**" After poking her wand to his forehead, she kissed him on the lips while the boy's eyes widened in surprise.

'_Why's this pink headed girl kissing me?!'_ He thought frantically.

Louise immediately backed away, her face now red as a tomato with embarrassment. Her first kiss and she lost it to a human out of all things! She's going to need soap to clean her mouth!

at least She got a 'familiar'!

Before Saito could ask why this lolita kissed him, he felt a sudden surge of pain.

"(ARGH!)" Saito screamed in pain, clutching his left hand; it felt as though it was being embedded with red hot pokers. He stared at his hand, and was shocked to see black letters engraved on his skin.

"don't worry, it's just temporary" Colbert assured him.

Just when he thought it was over, he felt another surge of pain on his forehead. It was similar to the pain he felt in his left hand, but only much worse. It was as if he was being burned inside!

and the weird voices He kept hearing were driving him insane!

"(**MAKE IT STOP!**)" He cried, startling everyone around him.

Even Louise was taken aback by his reaction.

"Professor Colbert do something!" Louise pleaded, her previous anger suddenly dissipating. It was not because she was afraid of losing her only familiar but because she didn't like seeing someone suffer and despite her earlier intentions, she never truly wanted to be responsible for killing someone, human or not. Louise always had a knack for contradicting herself.

"I-I can't-" Colbert stuttered, looking helplessly as he continued to watch the boy suffer.

"(**IT HURTS!)"**

Just when Louise was about to run towards the boy and help, she felt her knees become weak and she suddenly felt very tired.

"What the?-" She breathed in confusion.

When the raven haired boy fell to the ground, every one of Louise's classmates started losing consciousness along with him, with the exception of Professor Colbert, herself, and Tabitha, who was currently struggling to just keep on standing.

They all had one thing in mind

'_That was the conquering will power!'_

Colbert, while still shaken and tired, immediately rushed towards the infirmary to notify the nurses to assist the fallen students and to confine the human boy. It seemed he was not harmless after all…

* * *

Louise headed back into her bedroom. She was quiet and never uttered a single word after excusing herself from the classroom and her classmates didn't bother to look or talk to her.

Probably because of what happened today.

She was surprised that it was pitch black already. She changed into her night gown and immediately lied down on her comfortable bed.

Louise wondered why she got such a familiar, a human one! The same one she got in her dream and to make it worse, he can use conquering willpower which almost dominated her race! While her race could use willpower (which was illegal in Tristain), they couldn't use conquering willpower. The human could dominate them without trying! it would be much worse if He could use all types of willpower!

She read about conquering will power and that it can wipe out an army if the user has a very strong will. She knew that even Professor Colbert, who was a square class mage, was forced to fall on his knees and it frightened her to no end that someone strong could just be beaten by an unknown force.

A complete** _monster_. **She summoned the most horrible familiar she could ever imagine!

What completely bothered was her dream; it really did happen! Even now she found herself unable to believe it, although what happened wasn't entirely the same. Still, the boy from her dream appeared before her!

Was it a coincidence?

And she lost her first kiss, too!

Sighing, she allowed herself to drift into sleep, wishing that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Saito felt like he was hit by a tank, a throbbing headache made him feel even more worse and he couldn't remember what happened yesterday.

Although he did remember kissing an under-aged, pink-haired girl...

He slowly opened his eyes, it was quite blurry at first. '_My bed isn't this uncomfortable...'_ Saito noted, _'And has my room always looked this way?_' That's when it hit him.

He shot out of his bed and scanned the foreign environment he was in.

'A_n infirmary?'_

The room was all white and it was quite spacious since it only had one bed and a small table right beside him. And are those iron bars serving as the door?

His eyes widened as he realized.

'_Am I in jail?!' _Saito thought in horror. The mere thought of him being in jail without even doing a crime made him wish this was all just a nightmare.

Saito was just about to run towards the iron bars and scream for help when he saw someone approaching.

"Oh, thank goodness, can you help me-"

"(Silence human!)" The bald man interrupted harshly, glaring at Saito.

Saito immediately stopped his inquiry. While Saito didn't understand what the guy was saying, He understood the universal expression when someone was angry or wanted silence. He complied, fearing for his safety.

"(I'm going to get your master, stay here.)" the bald man with pointed ears told him before he left.

_'Okay… What did he just say? Where the heck am I and why am I here?'_

* * *

Louise didn't feel like leaving her room. She feared that her classmates will shun her or mock her... No, they've done that already but she thought of something worse, they might_ kill _her.

Why did it have to end up like this?

All her previous confidence and enthusiasm vanished and was now replaced by sadness and disappointment. She felt like crying once again.

'_Should I just kill myself and put an end to all my misery?_' Before she could further entertain that thought, she heard a knock on her door.

"Louise?" A male voice called from beyond the door. It was her professor.

"Ah, yes Professor Colbert?" She responded.

"Your familiar has awakened. I think you need to see _him."_ Colbert said.

Louise was quite perplexed when her professor referred her 'familiar' as a_ he._

She waved it off and went back to her previous musings. She shook her head.

_'No. I shouldn't think like that. There's still a chance.' _She told herself optimistically.

_'Even if__ **it** __was a human, at least_**_ it _**_was__ powerful. __It's previous display was proof enough.'_

There was still hope, a chance...even if it's not that pleasant...

Straightening herself, she immediately changed into her uniform and left her room with Professor Colbert to head to the infirmary.

She somehow knew that she wouldn't like what was going to happen next.

_'I just hope** it** will be willing to listen to me.'_

* * *

**Chapter End**

**additional foot notes/encyclopedia:**

**[1] (Latin) English translation: Magical Demons, are demons which are capable of casting magic and other dark arts, have equal physical strength, can ****do telekenisis and mind control (for familiars), has super hearing and scent detection, but is weak against will power (all types), despite having the ability to use will power themselves.**

**[2] (Latin) English translation: Commoner Demons, are lower class demons which are incapable of casting magic, but has insanely high physical**

**strength, higher than a regular human's**

**[3] (Latin) English translation: Humans, a race which uses will power, a special ability or is called "an act of not doubting" to overcome any opponents,**

**they have sub-par physical strength but varies if the will power is stronger, they can't cast magic nor any special augmentations**

**[4] (French) English translation: "blazing power, flames of passion, give me the strength to defeat my enemy!"**

**[5] (French) English translation: "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, Pentagon that governs the five power"**

**I rely on google translate, so point out any mis-translations.**

**Some Q/A's (question/answers) I made, VERY ADVISABLE FOR THE READERS TO READ.**

**[Q] why did Louise try to kill Saito, and then tried to save Saito after finding He's in pain? or thought was dying?**

**[A] well let's just say that Louise was getting desperate that She'll do ANYTHING (to avoid peer pressure, etc), and She was not thinking straight, but after deciding on getting Saito as a familiar instead, a new hope was ignited in her, it would be a shame if She were to lose a second chance right? (I hope that explains a lot)**

**[Q] why is the summoning slightly different? the contract sealing I mean? **

**[A] well, this is a demon AU, all spells will be altered, even the spell chants**

**[Q] Is Louise gonna be some slave driver b*tch like in canon? **

**[A] yes and no, yes cause She'll hit Saito much harder this time, and no because She's a demon with slightly altered values (you know? always 'forced' to discipline Saito?), and no she's no sadist since I think (in my opinion) that demons are naturally like that (refer to Disgaea), Louise will still retain Her tsundereness so don't worry**

** And Saito will be physically weaker than Louise for now, let's say for example that Louise pats Saito in the back, and Saito, being a weak human he is, gets hurt by just a single pat from Louise, who is a demon, so any demon that Saito meets are going to be physically and mentally stronger than him (even Louise), so good luck to him :D**

**[Q] will all three types of 'haki' be used by Saito. (adding this in case someone asks again)**

**[A] yes, but I'll add some changes to it, and no it will be weaker to maintain the balance of Saito's strength in canon.**

**[Q] why add 'haki'?**

**[A] I was actually thinking of adding "Demons vs Angels" instead, but found that it was too cliched, got bored so I just added haki instead.**

**[Q] will there be angels?**

**[A] I'll think about that.**

**[Q] why am I reading this? (if any of you will)**

**[A] to get some confusion out and in case any of you complain, and after all *performs a mighty pose* I own this fic, and since I won't be able to reply to all of you, especially anonymous.**

**[Q] is Saito going to be OOC? (I have a feeling that many of you will ask this)**

**[A] maybe, it depends, but no, He'll not be like being an emo, or attempts to lash out on Louise like running away or hooking up with other girls (no offence to the authors who does that) for comfort. He'll not be OOC, at least, I'll try not to.**

**[Q] Are the demons here going to be racists? (just had an urge to add this)**

**[A] how should I answer this? I think I'll be heading with the One Piece route, not all will be, and it will not be Black and White.**

**[Q] are the nobles going to be more of a bastard and spoiled?**

**[A] expect it.**

**I'll be using fancy words/foreign words more often, so take note of that.**

**and that wraps up the Q/A's generated by Me, because I wouldn't be able to reply to all of you since I won't be reading your reviews that much (if I ever feel like it lol) and that I'm tight on schedule. There'll be no more Q/A's by this author :) it will be this only.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
